Phosphodiesterases (PDEs) are a class of intracellular enzymes involved in the hydrolysis of the nucleotides cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) and cyclic guanosine monophosphates (cGMP) into their respective nucleotide monophosphates. The cyclic nucleotides cAMP and cGMP are synthesized by adenylyl and guanylyl cyclases, respectively, and serve as secondary messengers in several cellular pathways.
The cAMP and cGMP function as intracellular second messengers regulating a vast array of intracellular processes particularly in neurons of the central nervous system. In neurons, this includes the activation of cAMP and cGMP-dependent kinases and subsequent phosphorylation of proteins involved in acute regulation of synaptic transmission as well as in neuronal differentiation and survival. The complexity of cyclic nucleotide signaling is indicated by the molecular diversity of the enzymes involved in the synthesis and degradation of cAMP and cGMP. There are at least ten families of adenylyl cyclases, two of guanylyl cyclases, and eleven of phosphodiesterases. Furthermore, different types of neurons are known to express multiple isozymes of each of these classes, and there is good evidence for compartmentalization and specificity of function for different isozymes within a given neuron.
A principal mechanism for regulating cyclic nucleotide signaling is by phosphodiesterase-catalyzed cyclic nucleotide catabolism. There are 11 known families of PDEs encoded by 21 different genes. Each gene typically yields multiple splice variants that further contribute to the isozyme diversity. The PDE families are distinguished functionally based on cyclic nucleotide substrate specificity, mechanism(s) of regulation, and sensitivity to inhibitors. Furthermore, PDEs are differentially expressed throughout the organism, including in the central nervous system. As a result of these distinct enzymatic activities and localization, different PDEs' isozymes can serve distinct physiological functions. Furthermore, compounds that can selectively inhibit distinct PDE families or isozymes may offer particular therapeutic effects, fewer side effects, or both.
PDE10 is identified as a unique family based on primary amino acid sequence and distinct enzymatic activity. Homology screening of EST databases revealed mouse PDE10A as the first member of the PDE10 family of PDEs (Fujishige et al., J. Biol. Chem. 274:18438-18445, 1999; Loughney, K. et al., Gene 234:109-117, 1999). The murine homologue has also been cloned (Soderling, S. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96:7071-7076, 1999)and N-terminal splice variants of both the rat and human genes have been identified (Kotera, J. et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 261:551-557, 1999; Fujishige, K. et al., Eur. J. Biochem. 266:1118-1127, 1999). There is a high degree of homology across species. The mouse PDE10A1 is a 779 amino acid protein that hydrolyzes both cAMP and cGMP to AMP and GMP, respectively. The affinity of PDE10 for cAMP (Km=0.05 μM) is higher than for cGMP (Km=3 μM). However, the approximately 5-fold greater Vmax for cGMP over cAMP has lead to the suggestion that PDE10 is a unique cAMP-inhibited cGMPase (Fujishige et al., J. Biol. Chem. 274:18438-18445, 1999).
The PDE 10 family of polypeptides shows a lower degree of sequence homology as compared to previously identified PDE families and has been shown to be insensitive to certain inhibitors that are known to be specific for other PDE families. U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,603, incorporated herein by reference.
PDE10 also is uniquely localized in mammals relative to other PDE families. mRNA for PDE10 is highly expressed only in testis and brain (Fujishige, K. et al., Eur J Biochem. 266:1118-1127, 1999; Soderling, S. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 96:7071-7076, 1999; Loughney, K. et al., Gene 234:109-117, 1999). These initial studies indicated that within the brain PDE10 expression is highest in the striatum (caudate and putamen), n. accumbens, and olfactory tubercle. More recently, a detailed analysis has been made of the expression pattern in rodent brain of PDE10 mRNA (Seeger, T. F. et al., Abst. Soc. Neurosci. 26:345.10, 2000) and PDE10 protein (Menniti, F. S., Stick, C. A., Seeger, T. F., and Ryan, A. M., Immunohistochemical localization of PDE10 in the rat brain. William Harvey Research Conference ‘Phosphodiesterase in Health and Disease’, Porto, Portugal, Dec. 5-7, 2001).
A variety of therapeutic uses for PDE inhibitors has been reported including obtrusive lung disease, allergies, hypertension, angina, congestive heart failure, depression and erectile dysfunction (WO 01/41807 A2, incorporated herein by reference).
The use of selected benzimidazole and related heterocyclic compounds in the treatment of ischemic heart conditions has been disclosed based upon inhibition of PDE associated cGMP activity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,652, incorporated herein by reference.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0032579 discloses a method for treating certain neurologic and psychiatric disorders with the selective PDE10 inhibitor papaverine. In particular, the method relates to psychotic disorders such as schizophrenia, delusional disorders and drug-induced psychosis; to anxiety disorders such as panic and obsessive-compulsive disorder; and to movement disorders including Parkinson's disease and Huntington's disease.